No Longer There
by Deadly Regret
Summary: It's just about what happens to Kagome after all is loss. How she remains, but is gone. Untouchable, but so close.


_Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha._

_Warning: Sad_

**No Longer There**

There she stood all alone in the battle field, blood and carcasses surrounding her as though she was the one who went on a killing spree. She stared at the sky that held barely noticeably hints of purple in it from the miasma. The sun shined brightly, believing it to a wonderful day. They offered her no comfort. They only made her realize how alone she truly was. The sky, moon, sun, and stars would always have each other, never to be alone. She envied them at one point in her life, but now she couldn't see how anyone didn't want solitude.

_She began to sway to the beat of her failing heart_

No one would understand her pain even if she explained. Was there anyone like her, living without a heart, mind, and soul? No, she didn't think so. The pain was far worst then Naraku piercing her wrist and ankles with his tentacles to a tree as she watched her friends die one by one. She was lost, broken, and numb. She could not feel the wind caressing her cheek and running through her hair, as well as mother nature herself wrapping around her shoulders. She did not see the first rain drop fall to the ground as it cried the tears she could not.

_The sky cried and simply watched unaware of the pain_

Her eyes stared straight ahead at nothing, looking off somewhere deep within her mind at the living nightmares replaying themselves over and again in her head. They showed her weakness and worthlessness in not only battle, but being at ones side in their final moments. Her clothing now stuck to her tightly, but had no effect on her as the rain didn't either. Nothing had an effect on her, not even the sun's setting or the moon's rising. The moon appeared to only shine down on her, causing her to stand out in the pitch black night; and not too long ago she would have loved it, but now she wanted to only be covered in it's shadows as everything else was illuminated. She wanted to hide and die a slow and painful death as she believed she deserved. Her will to go on was gone; her strength to fight was drained; and her hope and faith to win against all odds, and protect those she cared for and those she did not, was depleted.

Kagome Higurashi was no more.

_She was off her feet and not flying, but rather dying and living to see another day_

Slowly, her surroundings began to change. The blood disappeared and became fresh grass. The greenest grass one could ever see. Sakura Blossom trees surrounded her form quickly, but at least twenty yards away. The wind pulled petals from their branches and into the unusually large koi pond about ten feet away. Two koi fish, black and white, swam around each other clockwise, switching every few minutes to go counter-clockwise.

As Kagome's form became level a bed appeared. Silk golden sheets, her favorite color graced the bed as she softly landed on the bed. Her raven hair spread out about her in a black river with her finger intertwined with each other on her bosom. Silver, silk drapes hung from no where around the bed, hiding Kagome's sleeping form. She looked every bit like a sleeping angel or goddess. No one compared to her beauty then and even now. A sleeping beauty she is, now, and forever more.

_Blankets of skin closed over empty eyes_

That is how the three worlds came to be. The Makai, the Reikai, and the Ningenkai came to be because a woman who had been to the worlds believed it was for the best that the three were eternally separated, so no one would experience such pain as her and her comrades. Demons live in the Makai, spirits and the deceased in the Reikai, and us humans in the Ningenkai. She divided them and saved us and those who have passed on a great deal of pain. Times are now more peaceful and wouldn't be should she not have done what she did. She now sleeps in her shocked state, un-found and protected by nature. No one has any clue to where they should even search.

_She is..._

As she sleeps one thing is for sure if you could look into her eyes. One thing that stood out above all else. Not even fools or the blind could miss it. However, she would have to be awake. You would need to look into her vacant, brown eyes. The emptiness any one could see that would stand out against the smiles she once had upon her face. Three words described her for she was...

_No longer there_

Reveiew please. I don't care if it's flames or compliments, but compliments are preferred.


End file.
